


Rumah Hantu

by RicePlum



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Haunted Houses, Horror, Plot Twists, rumah hantu, ship tidak terlalu nampak
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 17:53:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16815562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RicePlum/pseuds/RicePlum
Summary: Oikawa tiba-tiba saja bercerita soal rumah hantu dan mengajak Iwaizumi kesana. Tanpa tahu apa akibatnya.





	Rumah Hantu

**Author's Note:**

> Repost dari FFN.net dengan user name yang sama

Judul: Rumah Hantu

Author: RicePlum

Character(s): Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime

Genre: Supernatural, horror

Disclaimer: series Haikyuu bukan kepemilikan saya melainkan Furudate Haruichi-sensei. Saya hanya punya ide cerita ^^v

* * *

"Iwa-chan tahu ngga?"

Iwaizumi Hajime menolehkan kepalanya pada satu-satunya manusia di klub voli Aoba Johsai ini yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Iwa-chan'. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Oikawa Tooru.

"Tahu apa?" Iwaizumi bertanya balik. Meskipun tampangnya kelihatan kesal (padahal Iwaizumi tidak sedang marah, hanya saja _default_ wajahnya memang seperti itu), Iwaizumi tetap saja mau meladeni Oikawa.

"Ada kan, rumah kosong yang sering kita lewati sewaktu kecil? Katanya, ternyata rumah itu berhantu loh," kata Oikawa.

"Terus? Ngapain cerita soal hal itu? Kita bahkan ngga pernah kesana lagi."

Oikawa menggembungkan pipinya dengan gemas karena Iwaizumi lemot sekali. Masa begitu saja ngga ngerti?

"Ayo kesana!" ungkap Oikawa yang membuahkan sebuah jitakan kecil di jidatnya. "Aduh! Iwa-chan!" Siapa bilang 'jitakan kecil' dari Iwaizumi itu tidak sakit?

"Kau ini mau cari penyakit ya?! Di saat kayak gini kau malah memikirkan rumah hantu!" omel Iwaizumi.

"Ayolah, Iwa-chan! Musim panas! Hantu! Keduanya cocok banget kan? Seperti Oikawa-san dengan popularitas atau Iwaizumi dengan kekerasan!"

Iwaizumi membubuhkan satu jitakan lagi. Kurang ajar memang makhluk berambut coklat ini.

"Lagi pula," lanjut Oikawa sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya yang dijitak oleh Iwaizumi. "Kita kan ngga ada kerjaan setelah seleksi inter-high ini."

"Kamu mau menghibur diri ya?" cibir Iwaizumi. Tapi ngga kelihatan seperti Oikawa sih, sejak kapan Oikawa suka mengasihani diri sendiri?

"Ngga tuh. Siapa tahu kalau ada demit di rumah itu, kita bisa mengirim kutukan untuk Ushiwaka-chan," cengiran usil itu terkembang dari pipi kanan ke pipi kiri Oikawa.

"Atau malah Iwa-chan takut ya? Tenang aja, Oikawa-san bakal melindungi Iwa-chan kok."

Rasanya sudah lelah Iwaizumi melayangkan tinjunya pada Oikawa (lagipula kasihan kalau kepalanya dipukul terus, bisa-bisa Oikawa jadi bodoh), jadi Iwaizumi mencubit lengan Oikawa.

* * *

"Itu! Itu! Rumahnya!" Oikawa yang seperti biasa berjalan di depan Iwaizumi dengan langkah ringan sambil melompat-lompat kecil, menunjuk sebuah rumah yang berukuran cukup besar di sudut jalan. Iwaizumi sering sekali melihat rumah-rumah model seperti itu. Iya, yang sering ada di film horror.

Lagipula, kenapa sih Oikawa ingin sekali kesana?

"Serius kau mau masuk ke sana?" tanya Iwaizumi.

"Iwa-chan, kalau takut pegang saja tanganku. Oikawa-san akan selalu melindungimu!" Oikawa mengacungkan jempolnya dan menampilkan tampang sok ikemen. Eh tunggu, begitu-begitu Oikawa kan memang ganteng.

Oikawa _ini_... Santai sekali. Padahal baru beberapa minggu yang lalu kesal setengah mati setelah kalah dari Shiratorizawa. Hampir saja Iwaizumi khawatir kalau Oikawa bakal memforsir dirinya sendiri lagi, tapi hari ini malah ingin main adu nyali di rumah hantu.

Iwaizumi juga tidak bisa menghentikan Oikawa. Cowok itu sudah berdiri di depan pintu, memegang kenopnya. Oikawa menatap Iwaizumi seperti menantang, membuat Iwaizumi jadi terpancing saja.

"Tapi kita berkeliling di lantai satu saja ya, setelah itu pulang!" akhirnya Iwaizumi menghela napas. Oikawa tersenyum penuh kemenangan, dan membuka kusen pintu yang mengeluarkan bunyi berkarat itu.

* * *

Memangnya apa sih yang mau dilihat dari rumah bekas yang mungkin sudah ditinggalkan selama berpuluh-puluh tahun ini? Dari luar saja sudah kusam sekali dan sudah ditumbuhi tumbuhan-tumbuhan merambat. Interior di dalamnya lebih parah lagi. Hanya ada debu dan bau apek. Lantai kayunya jabuk dan berlubang. Di berbagai sudut rumah divandalisme berbagai macam tulisan, mungkin dari orang-orang kurang kerjaan yang mengadakan adu nyali disini.

Seperti Iwaizumi dan Oikawa. Yang membuat Iwaizumi tambah kesal, justru sekarang Oikawa yang tubuhnya mepet sekali dengannya, dengan ekspresi ketakutan. Kalau tahu bakal setakut ini, lebih baik tadi tidak usah masuk.

"Perhatikan langkahmu, kita hanya mengandalkan cahaya ponsel," kata Iwaizumi. Bahkan cahaya bulan tidak masuk, padahal di luar tadi langitnya cukup cerah.

"Ter-ternyata seram ya, Iwa-chan..." Oikawa cengengesan.

"Iya, habis keluar dari sini, kau bakal kuhajar habis-habisan!"

"Hiih, Iwa-chan seram."

Perlahan-lahan Iwaizumi dan Oikawa kembali menyusuri rumah yang jadinya lebih seperti sebuah ruangan besar itu.

"Iwa-chan, tadi dengar suara?" Oikawa menggoyang-goyangkan tangan Iwaizumi.

"Suara napasmu mungkin," Iwaizumi menimpali dengan nada lempeng. Oikawa memutar kakinya, mendekati tangga.

"Hoi, mau kemana?!" teriak Iwaizumi, segera menyusul Oikawa yang sudah naik ke lantai atas. "Kan kubilang di lantai satu saja! Kau ngga bawa penerangan juga, Oikawa!"

* * *

Lantai dua juga sama parahnya dengan lantai satu. Beberapa perabot terlihat rusak dan ditutupi sarang laba-laba, beberapa bagian lantai sudah berlubang sehingga Iwaizumi harus berhati-hati saat melangkah. Mungkin karena sudah semakin malam, udara jadi semakin dingin. Iwaizumi juga entah kenapa merasa sesak. Kalau si Oikawa bodoh itu sudah ketemu, pokoknya Iwaizumi bakal langsung menyeretnya keluar dari rumah sialan ini.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Iwaizumi mendengar suara daun pintu yang berjengit, _apa Oikawa ada disana..._ Iwaizumi mendekati sumber suara dan benar, Oikawa sedang berdiri disana.

Satu tamparan kerasa mampir di punggung Oikawa.

"Kau ini... Benar-benar cari mati ya?!" pekik Iwaizumi marah.

"Eh?... Ahahaha, Iwa-chan ketakutan ya, saat kutinggal di bawah?" Oikawa tertawa menyebalkan seperti biasa, membuat Iwaizumi bingung apa sebaiknya orang ini ditinggal saja di rumah ini.

"Hehe~ aku berhasil mengerjai Iwa-chan," Oikawa membentuk huruf v dengan jarinya.

"Kalau ini cuma lelucon, oke, leluconmu sudah berhasil. Sekarang kita pulang!"

Iwaizumi menarik kerah baju Oikawa, sementara si bodoh itu masih saja terkekeh. Iwaizumi menyuruh Oikawa untuk membersihkan debu-debu di bahu dan kepalanya.

"Kau ini seperti sudah terjebak bertahun-tahun di rumah itu," komentar Iwaizumi.

* * *

Besoknya, Iwaizumi bercerita soal rumah kemarin disela-sela kegiatan klub.

"Kalian tidak mengajak kami?!" pekik Hanamaki Takahiro heboh.

"Kau mau diajak?" tanya Iwaizumi.

"Tidak sih. Eh, tapi bisa jadi acara adu nyali yang bagus juga sih. Tapi aku sih tidak minat sama hantu-hantuan seperti itu," Hanamaki meracau sambil mengelus-elus dagunya.

"Bukannya kemarin kau cerita-cerita kalau di rumah itu ada rumornya?" Matsukawa Issei yang tadinya memasang tampang tidak tertarik dengan cerita Iwaizumi tiba-tiba ikut bergabung.

"Rumor apa?" Tanya Iwaizumi.

"Di rumah itu ada cerita hantunya. Katanya, di rumah itu tempatnya berkumpul berbagai macam arwah dan dedemit yang menunggu ada orang yang masuk ke rumah itu untuk mengambil tubuhnya. Saat tubuhmu diambil, rohmu bakal tertinggal disana, terjebak dengan dedemit yang lain. Sementara tubuhmu dipakai roh-roh yang seharusnya sudah mati-mungkin ratusan tahun yang lalu," Hanamaki memasang wajah sok seram.

"Jangan-jangan kamu bukan Iwaizumi," Matsukawa memasang tampang usil.

Iwaizumi mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. "Yang jelas, kami sama sekali ngga ketemu hantu atau sejenisnya. Yang ada mungkin aku sedang dikerjai Oikawa."

"Yah, lagi pula dari awal, memangnya hantu itu ada?" tukas Hanamaki.

Di tengah lapangan, Oikawa memanggil semua anggota tim untuk berkumpul. Memulai latihan seperti biasa.

_"Tertinggal ya..."_

* * *

_Gelap..._

_Gelap..._

_Buka matamu Tooru..._

_Tapi 'mereka' masih menatapmu... Mata mereka merah dan melotot..._

_Kenapa kamu pergi ke rumah ini?_

_Kenapa kamu... Berdiri disana, Tooru?_

_Kenapa kamu melihat dirimu sendiri?_

_Kenapa 'Tooru' menyeringai padamu?_

_..._

_Iwa-chan, orang itu bukan aku!_

_Aku masih disini, Iwa-chan!_

_Jangan tinggalkan aku disini!_

* * *

OWARI


End file.
